


The Burden of Secrets

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Brand New Day [1]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Accidental Mind Reading, one sided crush of wolverine on jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Ever since the fight with Xavier as a horseman Jean has had trouble keeping other folks secrets out.





	The Burden of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The Burden of Secrets

She left the new guy’s room as soon as possible without appearing to be rude. The rest of the X-men seemed happy with the fact Professor Xavier had managed to keep the former acolyte out of jail and was welcoming him into the X-men with open arms. She had no problem with Piotr joining the school but once again she’d accidently read someone’s mind and found herself stuck knowing their secrets.

The only one who knew that she kept getting accidental peeks into the heads of her fellow X-men was the professor who kept her working hard to prevent them. She didn’t know why in the aftermath of facing Xavier while using Cerebro she was having trouble keeping other people’s thoughts out of her head.

It was getting harder to ignore the things she wished she didn’t know. She couldn’t be alone in the same room with Wolverine anymore since she learned he was attracted to her. She knew he would never act on that attraction but knowing he found her scent arousing was incredibly creepy. There was also the fact she knew Scott wasn’t as indifferent to Rogue’s attraction as he appeared and the fact some part of him might someday return her interest worried her. She didn’t doubt he was interested in her but knowing the others he could be interested in made it hard to have faith in their relationship.

She forced herself not to think about it as she made her way to the professor’s office. She waited until he told her to enter and then rushed inside. “It happened again Professor,” she said as quickly as she could. “I tried to stop it once it began but it just won’t stop.”

“I see,” the professor said calmly. “Tell me Jean whose mind did you read this time?” She was grateful there was no condemnation in his voice the professor never judged her for her lapses.

“I read Piotr’s mind professor.” She watched him nod and was grateful when he didn’t ask for details. She knew what she’d learned about the new student wouldn’t bother the professor but it wasn’t her place to tell anyone else his secrets. “I just don’t understand why I can’t seem to stop it from happening.”

“I believe that your powers are in the middle of advancing once again Jean,” Professor Xavier said after a moment. “I believe the trouble you are experiencing is caused by the fluctuations in your ability.” He had told her all this before. “I know it is difficult to keep being told the same thing but it will take time and discipline to bring your emerging power under control.”

She had never seen into Professor Xavier’s thoughts but at moments like this when he was lecturing her on discipline and control she got a vague sense of dread from him. At times she even thought he was afraid for her but that was ridicules. She would just have to work harder on keeping from seeing folks thoughts and until then she’d just have to keep her mouth shut about what she saw.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
